


Let's go kick some ass

by nonuniqueindie (chyeahnursey)



Series: Watch that Half Twist [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (sort of), Gen, M/M, Olympics AU, background Lardo sorry guys, meet cute, synchronized divers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyeahnursey/pseuds/nonuniqueindie
Summary: Kent and Bitty are getting ready for their first Olympics as a synchro pair. Time to check out the competition.





	

Jack looked at the empty stadium as he toweled off his hair. Tomorrow, the stadium would be full and they would be competing for a medal, but today they have just finished a great practice and Georgia had left them there to get changed, telling them she had taped it if they wanted to review it back at the hotel later that afternoon. He nudged Justin’s arm. 

“Ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Justin let out a breath. “Your family made it to the hotel?”

“Yup,” Jack nodded. He’d gotten a text from his mom just before they got to the pool. “Your family came in last night?”

“Yeah,” Ransom rolled his eyes. “My sisters are already asking for introductions to the rugby team.”

Jack laughed. “Of course they did. Think they’re up for family lunch?”

“Probably, I’ll double check. They said they weren’t jet lagged but - I’m pretty sure they’re lying.”

“Kent, you can’t just barge in-” an unfamiliar voice came from around the corner. Jack and Justin both turned to see who it was. 

Two men were walking towards them, both wearing USA jackets and carrying towels over their shoulders. Jack figured the taller one was about his age, the shorter one a couple years younger. Kent Parson, his brain supplied for the taller one, recognizing him as he got closer, and hmm, he’d just started with a new partner recently, Erin maybe? Jack and Justin had only competed against them a few times recently, and Jack was never really one for names. 

“Sorry about him,” the younger man said, shooting an exasperated look at Kent. “Can’t be bothered to wait for anyone.”

Kent shrugged, nonplussed. “It’s our practice time Eric, gotta make the most of it.”

Eric Bittle, Jack remembered suddenly. About five years younger than him, had been a solo competitor until he partnered up with Kent. 

“Zimmermann, Oluransi,” Kent said, nodding at the two Canadians. “How is the water? Nice and warm, eh?”

Justin just looked at him. “Eh? Jack, I think Kent’s trying to turn Canadian. Maybe he wants to be on a winning team for once.”

“Rans, do not antagonize the competition,” Jack said. “Sorry guys, we’ll just get out of your way. We’re done anyways.”

Eric nodded at them, then called out as they started to walk away. “Wait!”

Jack and Justin turned around to look at him. 

“Um...” he fidgeted with his hands. “Oluransi? You’re over-rotating on that last twist.”

The two Canadians looked at him in shock. So did Kent. 

“Eric! You cannot just - tell the other teams what they’re doing wrong! How else are we supposed to have an advantage?” Kent grumbled at his teammate. 

Jack squinted at him suspiciously, not sure why Eric Bittle would tell them this, or if it was even true. 

Eric looked up at the taller man. “Because Kent, when we win,” he said crisply, “I want to know it was against another team that was doing their best, not because we took advantage of a silly mistake they made.”

“When you win?” Justin repeated.

Eric looked very confident. “I do believe that’s what I said, wasn’t it Kent?”

Kent gave a warm laugh, looking down at his teammate. “I do believe that’s what you said.”

“Pretty big statement for a little guy,” Justin said. 

Eric stood a little straighter. “Helps me nail that extra half turn,” he said smoothly. “You can stay and watch if you want. Get a good look at the competition. Not that it will give you much of an advantage at this point.”

Jack let out a startled laugh. “I think we’ll pass, but thanks. See you guys tomorrow.” He started to walk away, knowing Justin was behind him. 

“Bye!” Eric called out brightly as they left. 

“You just had to go and tell them,” Kent grumbled again, crossing his arms and staring at Eric. 

“I have every confidence that it’s not going to affect our standings tomorrow,” Eric told him, shrugging out of his Team USA jacket and doing a couple of stretches to loosen up before they started their dives. From where he was, he could just see their manager Larissa in the stands, a camera aimed at the diving board so they would be able to review that night. 

“Bitty,” Kent’s voice was bordering on a whine now. 

“Kenny,” Eric said, using the exact same inflection. “Take off your jacket so we can get in the damn pool.”

“Yes sir,” Kent snapped a salute at him before unzipping his jacket and joining Eric in his stretching. 

“You doofus,” Eric said, his voice muffled against his knees as he bent down to touch his toes. 

“Still have any of those cookies?” Kent asked. “I’m not saying it would be a perfect snack while we watch tape but...” 

Eric laughed. “There’s a few left. Not many though.”

“I hear the Canadians have a nice, big, fully stocked kitchen,” Kent said. “Maybe we can ask our new friends if they’ll let us bake some more cookies after we crush them tomorrow?” 

“Consolation cookies?” Eric considered it for a moment. “We could probably do that.” 

After they had stretched, Kent touched the younger man’s arm lightly. “Come on Bitty, let’s go kick some ass.”


End file.
